La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by HPDramione
Summary: Au travail -personne n'a la preuve que Severus Rogue est mangemort-, au bureau des Aurors, une annonce circule : James Potter et Lily Evans sortent dès à présent ensemble. Depuis le temps que les Aurors l'attendaient ! Enfin, sauf Severus Rogue.


Bonjour à tous. Je me présente : Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Je suis mangemort et fier de l'être. Je suis sous _sa_ protection. Enfin, sauf qu'à présent, Lily ne m'aime plus. Vous ne la connaissez pas ? C'est Lily Evans. Une née-moldue magnifique, drôle, gentille, enfin, la petite amie de rêve, quoi. Je l'aime depuis... Longtemps, mais ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Nous étions meilleurs amis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne amie avec ces Maraudeurs. C'est vrai, quoi ! D'accord, je l'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Je l'avoue et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais j'ai tenté de m'excuser, elle n'a jamais accepté. Pourquoi ? Sûrement à cause de ces ù )ç't_)dk)ù de crétins qui se nomment les Maraudeurs. Ils ont pour acteurs : James Potter, mon pire ennemi, Sirius Black, à peu près au même stade que Potter, Remus Lupin, un des seuls loups garous qui n'ont pas rejoint _son_ camp, ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, mangemort, mais ses meilleurs amis ne le savent pas. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Peter de rejoindre notre camp, il n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre. Juste besoin de dire qu'il serait assuré de ne pas mourir avant longtemps et il est accouru. Il a tenté de convaincre Lupin, il s'y est mal pris mais ce crétin ne s'en est pas vraiment aperçu. Bref. Je suis mangemort, d'accord, mais personne ne le sait sauf les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et lui même en personne en chaire et en os, enfin, plus en os qu'en chaire, ahahah, que je suis drôle, et tant mieux pour moi. Je travaille au même endroit que Lily et Potter, c'est à dire dans le bureau des Aurors (je suis un espion au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom). Je m'occupe de la paperasse, pour le moment. Là, je suis en train de boire un café, entre deux. Je m'arrête, parce que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de Lily. Je prête oreille.  
« **Lily Evans et James Potter ? T'es sérieux ?**  
**- On ne peut plus sérieux !**  
**- Elle a vraiment fini par craquer ?**  
**- Pas par craquer, répondit une femme. Pas par craquer, ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! »**  
J'avale de travers. Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Non, c'est pas possible ! Lily ne peut PAS être avec lui ! Je continue de boire mon café, à petites gorgées, essayant de me boucher les oreilles sans pour autant le montrer. Je ne suis pas jaloux ! ... Non. ... Ne cherches pas à me faire avouer. ... Je n'ai rien à dire. ... Bon d'accord ! Je suis jaloux, et alors ? J'entends encore quelques discussions, bien malgré moi. La nouvelle n'a pas mal circulé, en quelques minutes. Faut dire qu'ils s'y attendaient pas mal, ils en parlaient beaucoup. Pas moi. Au contraire, j'espérais qu'elle refuse encore, comme à Poudlard. Si je l'espérais, c'est parce qu'ils sont devenus amis, même meilleurs amis, je redoutais que ça aille plus loin. Mais Lily s'apercevra bien vite qu'il ne la mérite pas, non ? ... Non. Bon, ben, je m'occuperai de ça ! Ça sera délicat mais j'y arriverai !

************Le soir*************  
**PDV Extérieur**  
James et Lily étaient dans leur appartement commun, dans le canapé, devant le feu, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet. Un hibou vint malheureusement rompre cette ambiance, si je puis dire, magique, et se posta devant James. Ce dernier prit la lettre qu'il détenait et l'ouvrit, sous les yeux de Lily.  
**« Chère Lily,**  
**J'espère que Potter ne lit pas cette lettre, dans le cas contraire, mes plus plates excuses. Ça te dirait, le cinquième rendez-vous de la semaine dans la pizzeria **_**Chez Pablo**_** ?**  
**Je t'aime et je t'embrasse**  
**Sev' »**  
Il y eut deux réactions différentes. James avait le sourire aux lèvres, se moquant visiblement de la naïveté de son interlocuteur, et Lily était interdite. Comment a t-il osé ?  
**« Tu me permets de lui répondre ?** Demanda James, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
**- Vas-y, tant que tu me laisse y ajouter mon grain de sel après. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !** Répondit Lily, énervée du toupet qu'avait eu son ancien meilleur ami.  
**- Je serai à sa place, j'aurai peur »**, dit James, amusé cette fois par l'indignation de sa camarade.  
Il prit un crayon et une feuille et se mit à écrire :  
**« Cher pantalon-en-l'air,**  
**Alors, tu m'aimes, Servilus ? Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque. La prochaine fois, envoies le message à Lily, pas à moi. Je te ferai remarquer que sur l'enveloppe, ça m'était destiné. Et vérifies vraiment le nom de ta pizzeria, pour une prochaine fois, car la pizzeria **_**Chez Pablo**_** n'existe pas.**  
**Je ne t'embrasse pas**  
**James Potter »**  
Il donna la carte à Lily, qui lut ce qu'il avait écrit avant d'y ajouter son grain de sel.  
**« Pantalon-en-l'air ? Questionna Lily, amusée.**  
**- Ben oui, en sixième année, il a eu le pantalon en l'air.**  
**- Ça se tient. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il te l'avait envoyé à toi et pas à moi. Et comment tu sais que la pizzeria Chez Pablo n'existe pas ?**  
**- Lily, je raffole de pizzas, j'ai cherché y'a quelques temps, Chez Pablo n'existe pas par ici, c'est en Australie. A moins qu'il sache parler Australien, respect si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il saurait commander quoi que ce soit.**  
**- Moui, t'as raison.**  
**- Oui, j'ai raison. »**  
Lily sourit et le frappa gentiment de la paume de la main sur la tête, pour ensuite y ajouter un message.  
**« Tu me déçois. Enfin, depuis longtemps déjà, mais si tu tentais quoi que ce soit, c'est raté. Je n'ai aucune idée de ton centre d'intérêt en faisant ça, mais ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne se comprend plus de la même façon. Je te déteste ! Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer quelque chose de plus intelligent ? Quoique, tu en es incapable. Mais quand même ! Ça ne se fait pas, alors retournes avec tes amis et n'en parlons plus !**  
**L. »**  
**« Dis donc, t'es énervée, toi !**  
**- Carrément ! J'en reviens pas qu'il aie fait ça !**  
**- Bof tu sais, si il cherchait à nous séparer, je crois que c'est légèrement raté.**  
**- C'est l'essentiel. »**

Severus Rogue fut furieux lorsqu'il reçut leur réponse. Pour la énième fois, ce Potter avait été plus intelligent que lui, plus malin. Et pour une nouvelle fois, Lily s'était énervée contre lui. En fait, le problème, c'était Potter ! C'était lui qui s'en était aperçu, pas Lily. La carte n'avait pas fonctionné ? Il trouvera autre chose.

*******Deux jours plus tard*******  
James venait d'être appelé pour une mission. Vous devez savoir qu'avant de partir dans chacune de ses missions, il prenait une bouteille de jus de citrouille pour se redonner de l'énergie. Une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Lily Evans -peut-être était-ce elle ?- alla le retrouver, avec ladite bouteille.  
**« Potter ! Ta bouteille !**  
**- Tu sais, moi, c'est James,** dit ledit Potter avec un sourire charmeur.  
**- Je sais, crétin ! Tiens, ta bouteille !**  
**- Merci, Lily »** remercia James, se demandant pourquoi Lily avait l'air si énervée. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle fit une grimace et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. En sortant, elle sourit d'un sourire diabolique qu'il ne lui avait jamais été connu. James haussa les épaules et partit en mission. Lorsqu'il but son jus de citrouille, elle avait un étrange goût, un goût piquant, infect. Il ne termina pas la bouteille.

*******Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Lily*******  
Lily était en train d'ouvrir une lettre, pensant à James qui était encore en train de risquer sa vie dans une mission. Un hibou noir vint la trouver et elle décrocha la lettre de ses serres. Elle l'ouvrit, pour retrouver encore une fois une lettre de Severus Rogue. Elle soupira et la lut.  
**« Lily,**  
**Potter, te trompe, je le sais ! Il te trompe avec Laurinia Dialonae, la directrice-adjointe du bureau des Aurors, il me l'a dit !**  
**Désolé,**  
**Severus »**  
Lily soupira une nouvelle fois de la naïveté de Rogue. Il ne comprendra rien tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas parlé.  
**« Rogue,**  
**Espèce de crétin !**  
**Et si tu m'expliquais pour quelle raison James t'aurait parlé, à toi, alors que vous vous détestez mutuellement depuis... Longtemps ?**  
**L. »**  
Au moment où elle envoyait le hibou, James entra dans la pièce où elle était.  
**« Lily ?**  
**- James ? Ça c'est bien passé ?**  
**- Je me disais aussi que t'étais de bonne humeur.**  
**- Heu... De quoi ? Je n'ai pas changé, depuis ce matin !** Répondit Lily, ne comprenant pas vraiment.  
**- Je sais bien, mais y'a une Lily qui est venue me voir quand je suis parti et qui m'a donné ma bouteille de jus de citrouille. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas toi, car de un elle m'a appelé Potter, de deux elle m'a pas embrassé, de trois elle a eu la mauvaise idée de mettre du poivre dans mon jus de citrouille.**  
**- Du poivre ?** Lily grimaça.  
**- Du poivre, c'est ce que j'ai dit.**  
**- Moi, j'ai reçu une autre lettre de Rogue, qui me dit que tu lui as dit que tu me larguait avec Laurinia Dialonae. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, car tu ne lui as pas parlé.**  
**- Avec qui ?**  
**- Laurinia Dialonae.**  
**- C'est qui, elle ?**  
**- Nouvelle preuve. Je crois qu'il faudrait aller lui parler, tu ne crois pas ?**  
**- Tu sais où il est ?**  
**- Dans la cafétéria »**  
Ils y allèrent et s'aperçurent qu'en effet, Severus Rogue était (encore!) en train de boire un énième café. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, qui avait blanchi en les voyant s'approcher.  
**« Pantalon-en-l'air ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu cherches à faire, là ? D'abord, tu nous envoie une lettre. Ensuite, tu en envoies une autre à Lily en lui disant que je la trompe avec je-sais-pas-qui, et en plus de ça, tu prends son apparence et tu mets du poivre dans mon jus de citrouille ? Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »**  
Lily lui envoya une claque en pleine figure et ils retournèrent dans l'appartement.  
**PDV Severus Rogue**  
Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était là ! C'était pas du poison, j'ai pris du poivre ! Ce que je peux être étourdi ! Je me déteste !


End file.
